skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Hall of Fame Inductees
“(Don’t Fear) The Reaper” by Blue Oyster Cult (1976) “(Get Your Kicks On) Route 66” by Nat “King” Cole (1946) “(Ghost) Riders in the Sky” by Burl Ives (1949) “(I Can’t Get No) Satisfaction” by The Rolling Stones (1965) “(Mama) He Treats Your Daughter Mean” by Ruth Brown (1953) “(Sittin’ On) The Dock of the Bay” by Otis Redding (1968) “(We’re Gonna) Rock Around the Clock” by Bill Haley & his Comets (1954) “(You Gotta) Fight for Your Right (To Party)” by Beastie Boys (1986) “(You Make Me Feel Like A) Natural Woman” by Aretha Franklin (1967) “(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher” by Jackie Wilson (1967) “1969” by The Stooges (1969) “1999” by Prince (1982) “2 Minutes to Midnight” by Iron Maiden (1984) “20th Century Boy” by T. Rex (1973) “2112” by Rush (1976) “21st Century Schizoid Man” by King Crimson (1969) “25 or 6 to 4” by Chicago (1970) “96 Tears” by ? & the Mysterians (1966) “A Boy Named Sue” by Johnny Cash (1969) “A Change is Gonna Come” by Sam Cooke (1964) “A Day in the Life” by The Beatles (1967) “A Forest” by The Cure (1980) “A Hard Day’s Night” by The Beatles (1964) “A Love Supreme, Part 1: Acknowledgement” by John Coltrane (1965) “A Song for You” by Leon Russel (1970) “A Tisket, A Tasket” by Ella Fitzgerald (1938) “A View to Kill” by Duran Duran (1985) “A Whiter Shade of Pale” by Procol Harum (1967) “ABC” by The Jackson Five (1970) “Abraham, Martin and John” by Dion (1968) “Ace of Spades” by Motorhead (1980) “Aces High” by Iron Maiden (1984) “Act Naturally” by Buck Owens (1964) “Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)” by Phil Collins (1984) “Ain’t Misbehavin’” by Fats Waller (1929) “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough” by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell (1967) “Ain’t No Sunshine” by Bill Withers (1971) “Ain’t Nobody Here But Us Chickens” by Louis Jordan (1946) “Ain’t That a Shame” by Fats Domino (1955) “Alison” by Elvis Costello & the Attractions (1977) “All Along the Watchtower” by Bob Dylan (1967) “All Along the Watchtower” by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (1968) “All Day and All of the Night” by The Kinks (1964) “All I Have to Do is Dream” by The Everly Brothers (1958) “All My Loving” by The Beatles (1963) “All Right Now” by Free (1970) “All Shook Up” by Elvis Presley (1957) “All You Need is Love” by The Beatles (1967) “All the Young Dudes” by Mott the Hoople (1972) “Alone Again (Naturally)” by Gilbert O’Sullivan (1972) “Alone Again Or” by Love (1967) “Always On My Mind” by Wilile Nelson (1982) “Am I Blue?” by Ethel Water (1929) “American Girl” by Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers (1976) “American Pie (Pts. 1 & 2)” by Don McLean (1971) “American Woman” by The Guess Who (1970) “Anarchy in the U.K.” by Sex Pistols (1976) “Angel of Death” by Slayer (1986) “Angie” by The Rolling Stones (1973) “Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2” by Pink Floyd (1979) “Another One Bites the Dust” by Queen (1980) “Any Way You Want It” by Journey (1980) “Aqualung” by Jethro Tull (1971) “At Last” by Etta James (1961) “At the Hop” by Danny & the Juniors (1957) “Autobahn” by Kraftwerk (1974) “Baba O’Riley” by The Who (1971) “Baby Love” by The Supremes (1964) “Baby, Please Don’t Go” by Big Joe Williams (1935) “Back in Black” by AC/DC (1980) “Back in the Saddle Again” by Gene Autry (1939) “Bad Company” by Bad Company (1974) “Bad Girls” by Donna Summer (1979) “Bad Moon Rising” by Creedence Clearwater Revival (1969) “Badge” by Cream (1969) “Bad” by Michael Jackson (1987) “Baker Street” by Gerry Rafferty (1978) “Band on the Run” by Paul McCartney & Wings (1973) “Bang a Gong (Get It On)” by T. Rex (1971) “Bark at the Moon” by Ozzy Osbourne (1983) “Barracuda” by Heart (1977) “Bastards of Young” by The Replacements (1985) “Battery” by Metallica (1986) “Be Bop a Lula” by Gene Vincent & the Blue Caps (1956) “Be My Baby” by The Ronettes (1963) “Beast of Burden” by The Rolling Stones (1978) “Beat It” by Michael Jackson (1982) “Because the Night” by Patti Smith Group (1978) “Beds Are Burning” by Midnight Oil (1987) “Behind Blue Eyes” by The Who (1971) “Bell Bottom Blues” by Derek and the Dominos (1970) “Bennie and the Jets” by Elton John (1973) “Beth” by Kiss (1976) “Beyond the Sea” by Bobby Darin (1959) “Big Girls Don’t Cry” by The Four Seasons (1962) “Big Rock Candy Mountain” by Harry McClintock (1928) “Big Time” by Peter Gabriel (1986) “Big Yellow Taxi” by Joni Mitchell (1970) “Billie Jean” by Michael Jackson (1982) “Bizarre Love Triangle” by New Order (1986) “Black Dog” by Led Zeppelin (1971) “Black Magic Woman/Gypsy Queen” by Santana (1970) “Black Sabbath” by Black Sabbath (1970) “Black Water” by The Doobie Brothers (1974) “Blister in the Sun” by Violent Femmes (1983) “Blitzkrieg Bop” by Ramones (1976) “Blowin’ in the Wind” by Bob Dylan (1963) “Blue Bayou” by Roy Orbison (1963) “Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain” by Willie Nelson (1975) “Blue Monday” by New Order (1983) “Blue Moon of Kentucky” by Bill Monroe (1946) “Blue Moon” by The Marcels (1961) “Blue Suede Shoes” by Carl Perkins (1956) “Blueberry Hill” by Fats Domino (1956) “Bo Diddley” by Bo Diddley (1955) “Bohemian Rhapsody” by Queen (1975) “Boogie Chillen” by John Lee Hooker (1948) “Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy” by The Andrews Sisters (1941) “Boom Boom” by John Lee Hooker (1962) “Born Under a Bad Sign” by Albert King (1967) “Born in Chicago” by The Paul Butterfield Blues Band (1965) “Born in the U.S.A” by Bruce Springsteen (1984) “Born to Be Wild” by Steppenwolf (1968) “Born to Run” by Bruce Springsteen (1975) “Both Sides Now” by Joni Mitchell (1969) “Boys Don’t Cry” by The Cure (1979) “Boys of Summer” by Don Henley (1984) “Brass Monkey” by Beastie Boys (1986) “Break on Through (To the Other Side)” by The Doors (1967) “Breaking the Law” by Judas Priest (1980) “Bridge Over Troubled Water” by Simon & Garfunkel (1969) “Bring the Noise” by Public Enemy (1987) “Brother Can You Spare a Dime” by Bing Crosby (1932) “Brown Eyed Girl” by Van Morrison (1967) “Brown Sugar” by The Rolling Stones (1971) “Buffalo Soldier” by Bob Marley & the Wailers (1983) “Burning Down the House” by Talking Heads (1983) “Burning Love” by Elvis Presley (1972) “Burnin’ for You” by Blue Oyster Cult (1981) “By the Time I Get to Phoenix” by Glen Campbell (1967) “Bye Bye Love” by The Everly Brothers (1957) “Caldonia” by Louis Jordan (1945) “California Dreamin’” by The Mamas and the Papas (1965) “California Girls” by The Beach Boys (1965) “California Uber Alles” by Dead Kennedys (1979) “Call Me” by Blondie (1980) “Call it Stormy Monday (Tuesday is Just as Bad)” by T-Bone Walker (1947) “Can the Circle Be Unbroken (By and By)” by The Carter Family (1935) “Candle in the Wind” by Elton John (1973) “Can’t Buy Me Love” by The Beatles (1964) “Can’t Find My Way Home” by Blind Faith (1969) “Can’t Get it Out of My Head” by Electric Light Orchestra (1974) “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley (1961) “Can’t Help Falling in Love” by Elvis Presley (1961) “Carry on Wayward Son” by Kansas (1976) “Cars” by Gary Numan (1979) “Catch Us If You Can” by The Dave Clark Five (1965) “Cathy’s Clown” by The Everly Brothers (1960) “Cat’s in the Cradle” by Harry Chapin (1974) “Centerfold” by The J. Geils Band (1981) “Chain Gang” by Sam Cooke (1960) “Changes” by David Bowie (1971) “Chantilly Lace” by The Big Bopper (1958) “Charlie Brown” by The Coasters (1959) “Chattanooga Choo Choo” by Glenn Miller (1941) “Cherry Bomb” by The Runaways (1976) “Children of the Revolution” by T. Rex (1972) “Choo Choo Ch’Boogie” by Louis Jordan (1949) “Coal Miner’s Daughter” by Loretta Lynn (1970) “Cocaine” by Eric Clapton (1977) “Come Fly With Me” by Frank Sinatra (1958) “Come Go With Me” by The Del-Vikings (1956) “Come On Eileen” by Dexy’s Midnight Runners (1982) “Come Together” by The Beatles (1969) “Comfortably Numb” by Pink Floyd (1979) “Cortez the Killer” by Neil Young (1975) “Crazy Man, Crazy” by Bill Haley & his Comets (1953) “Crazy Train” by Ozzy Osbourne (1980) “Crazy on You” by Heart (1975) “Crazy” by Patsy Cline (1961) “Cross Road Blues” by Robert Johnson (1937) “Cry to Me” by Solomon Burke (1962) “Cry! Cry! Cry!” by Johnny Cash (1956) “Crying” by Roy Orbison (1961) “C’mon Everybody” by Eddie Cochran (1958) “Da Doo Ron Ron” by The Crystals (1963) “Damaged Goods” by Gang of Four (1978) “Dancing Queen” by ABBA (1976) “Dancing in the Dark” by Bruce Springsteen (1984) “Dancing in the Street” by Martha & the Vandellas (1964) “Daniel” by Elton John (1973) “Day Tripper” by The Beatles (1965) “Daydream Believer” by The Monkees (1967) “Deacon Blues” by Steely Dan (1977) “Dear Mr. Fantasy” by Traffic (1967) “Desolation Row” by Bob Dylan (1965) “Desperado” by The Eagles (1973) “Detroit Rock City” by Kiss (1976) “Devil With a Blue Dress On” by Mitch Ryder & the Detroit Wheels (1966) “Dirty Water” by The Standells (1966) “Do You Believe in Magic?” by Lovin’ Spoonful (1965) “Do You Love Me” by The Contours (1962) “Don't You (Forget About Me)” by Simple Minds (1985) “Don’t Be Cruel” by Elvis Presley (1956) “Don’t Bring Me Down” by Electric Light Orchestra (1979) “Don’t Come Around Here No More” by Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers (1985) “Don’t Do Me Like That” by Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers (1985) “Don’t Eat the Yellow Snow” by Frank Zappa (1974) “Don’t Leave Me This Way” by Thelma Houston (1976) “Don’t Let Me Be Misunderstood” by The Animals (1965) “Don’t Let the Sun Go Down On Me” by Elton John (1974) “Don’t Stop Believin’” by Journey (1981) “Don’t Stop Me Now” by Queen (1978) “Don’t Stop Til You Get Enough” by Michael Jackson (1979) “Don’t Stop” by Fleetwood Mac (1977) “Don’t Think Twice, It’s Alright” by Bob Dylan (1963) “Don’t Worry Baby” by The Beach Boys (1964) “Don’t You Want Me” by The Human League (1981) “Down Under” by Men at Work (1981) “Down on the Corner” by Creedence Clearwater Revival (1969) “Downhearted Blues” by Bessie Smith (1923) “Downtown Train” by Tom Waits (1985) “Downtown” by Petula Clark (1964) “Dream On” by Aerosmith (1973) “Dream Weaver” by Gary Wright (1975) “Dreams” by Fleetwood Mac (1977) “Drive” by The Cars (1984) “Dust My Broom” by Elmore James (1951) “Dust in the WInd” by Kansas (1977) “Earth Angel” by The Penguins (1954) “Easy” by The Commodores (1977) “Echoes” by Pink Floyd (1971) “Edge of Seventeen” by Stevie Nicks (1981) “Eight Days a Week” by The Beatles (1964) “Eight Miles High” by The Byrds (1966) “El Paso” by Marty Robbins (1959) “Eleanor Rigby” by The Beatles (1966) “Eve of Destruction” by Barry McGuire (1965) “Ever Fallen in Love” by The Buzzcocks (1978) “Every Breath You Take” by The Police (1983) “Every Little Thing She Does is Magic” by The Police (1981) “Everybody Dance” by Chic (1977) “Everybody Wants to Rule the World” by Tears for Fears (1985) “Everybody’s Talkin’” by Harry Nilsson (1968) “Everyday People” by Sly & the Family Stone (1968) “Everything Works” by Depeche Mode (1983) “Evil Woman” by Electric Light Orchestra (1975) “Excitable Boy” by Warren Zevon (1978) “Fade to Black” by Metallica (1984) “Faith” by George Michael (1987) “Fame” by David Bowie (1975) “Family Affair” by Sly & the Family Stone (1971) “Feeling Good” by Nina Simone (1965) “Fever” by Peggy Lee (1958) “Fire and Rain” by James Taylor (1970) “Flash Light” by Parliament (1977) “Fly Like an Eagle” by Steve Miller Band (1976) “Fly Me to the Moon (In Other Words)” by Frank Sinatra (1964) “Foggy Mountain Breakdown” by Flatt & Scruggs (1949) “Folsom Prison Blues” by Johnny Cash (1955) “Foolin’” by Def Leppard (1982) “For What It’s Worth” by Buffalo Springfield (1967) “For Whom the Bell Tolls” by Metallica (1984) “For Your Love” by The Yardbirds (1965) “Fortunate Son” by Creedence Clearwater Revival (1969) “Foxy Lady” by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (1967) “Frankenstein” by The Edgar Winter Group (1972) “Free Bird” by Lynyrd Skynyrd (1973) “Free Man in Paris” by Joni Mitchell (1974) “Free Ride” by The Edgar Winter Group (1972) “From the Beginning” by Emerson, Lake and Palmer (1972) “From the Morning” by Nick Drake (1972) “Fun, Fun, Fun” by The Beach Boys (1964) “Games Without Frontiers” by Peter Gabriel (1980) “Georgia On My Mind” by Ray Charles (1960) “Get Down On It” by Kool & the Gang (1981) “Get Together” by The Youngbloods (1967) “Get a Job” by The Silhouettes (1957) “Giant Steps” by John Coltrane (1960) “Gimme Shelter” by The Rolling Stones (1969) “Gimme Some Lovin’” by The Spencer Davis Group (1966) “Girls Just Want to Have Fun” by Cyndi Lauper (1983) “Give Me Love (Give Me Peace On Earth)” by George Harrison (1973) “Give Up the Funk (Tear the Roof Off the Sucker)” by Parliament (1976) “Glad All Over” by The Dave Clark Five (1963) “Glad All Over” by The Dave Clark Five (1963) “Gloria” by Patti Smith Group (1975) “Gloria” by Them (1964) “Glory Days” by Bruce Springsteen (1984) “Go Your Own Way” by Fleetwood Mac (1977) “God Bless the Child” by Billie Holiday (1942) “God Only Knows” by The Beach Boys (1966) “God Save the Queen” by Sex Pisolts (1977) “Godzilla” by Blue Oyster Cult (1977) “Good Golly Miss Molly” by Little Richard (1958) “Good Lovin’” by The Young Rascals (1966) “Good Rockin’ Tonight” by Wynonie Harris (1948) “Good Vibrations” by The Beach Boys (1966) “Goodbye Stranger” by Supertramp (1979) “Goodbye Yellow Brick Road” by Elton John (1973) “Goodnight, Irene” by Lead Belly (1934) “Got My Mind Set On You” by George Harrison (1987) “Got to Give it Up” by Marvin Gaye (1977) “Great Balls of Fire” by Jerry Lee Lewis (1957) “Green Onions” by Booker T & the M.G.’s (1962) “Green River” by Creedence Clearwater Revival (1969) “Hallelujah” by Leonard Cohen (1984) “Hallowed Be Thy Name” by Iron Maiden (1982) “Happy Together” by The Turtles (1967) “Have You Ever Seen the Rain” by Creedence Clearwater Revival (1970) “Have a Cigar” by Pink Floyd (1975) “He Stopped Loving Her Today” by George Jones (1980) “Heart of Glass” by Blondie (1978) “Heart of Gold” by Neil Young (1972) “Heartbreak Hotel” by Elvis Presley (1956) “Heartbreaker” by Led Zeppelin (1969) “Heartbreaker” by Pat Benatar (1979) “Heebie Jeebies” by Louis Armstrong (1926) “Hellhound On My Trail” by Robert Johnson (1937) “Hello It’s Me” by Todd Rundgren (1972) “Hello Walls” by Faron Young (1961) “Hello, Dolly!” by Louis Armstrong (1964) “Hello, I Love You” by The Doors (1968) “Help!” by The Beatles (1965) “Helter Skelter” by The Beatles (1968) “Here Comes a Regular” by The Replacements (1985) “Here Comes the Night” by Them (1965) “Here Comes the Sun” by The Beatles (1969) “Here I Go Again” by Whitesnake (1987) “Heroes” by David Bowie (1977) “Heroin” by The Velvet Underground (1967) “Hey Good Lookin’” by Hank Williams (1931) “Hey Joe” by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (1966) “Hey Jude” by The Beatles (1968) “Hey You” by Pink Floyd (1979) “He’s a Rebel” by The Crystals (1962) “Hideaway” by Freddie King (1961) “Higher Ground” by Stevie Wonder (1973) “Highway Star” by Deep Purple (1972) “Highway to Hell” by AC/DC (1979) “Hit Me With Your Best Shot” by Pat Benatar (1980) “Hit the Road Jack” by Ray Charles (1961) “Hold Me Now” by Thompson Twins (1983) “Hold On, I’m Comin’” by Sam & Dave (1966) “Hold on Tight” by Electric Light Orchestra (1981) “Holiday in Cambodia” by Dead Kennedys (1980) “Home Sweet Home” by Motley Crue (1981) “Homeward Bound” by Simon & Garfunkel (1966) “Honeysuckle Rose” by Fats Waller (1928) “Honky Tonk Women” by The Rolling Stones (1969) “Hooked on a Feeling” by Blue Swede (1974) “Hot Stuff” by Donna Summer (1979) “Hot for Teacher” by Van Halen (1984) “Hotel California” by The Eagles (1976) “Hound Dog” by Big Mama Thornton (1952) “Hound Dog” by Elvis Presley (1956) “How High the Moon” by Les Paul & Mary Ford (1951) “How Soon is Now?” by The Smiths (1984) “How Will I Know” by Whitney Houston (1985) “Hungry Like the Wolf” by Duran Duran (1982) “Hurdy Gurdy Man” by Donovan (1968) “Hurricane” by Bob Dylan (1976) “Hush” by Deep Purple (1968) “I Ain’t Marching No More” by Phil Ochs (1969) “I Am a Rock” by Simon & Garfunkel (1966) “I Am the Walrus” by The Beatles (1967) “I Can See For Miles” by The Who (1967) “I Can’t Explain” by The Who (1964) “I Can’t Help Myself (Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch)” by The Four Tops (1965) “I Can’t Stop Loving You” by Ray Charles (1963) “I Fall to Pieces” by Patsy Cline (1961) “I Feel Fine” by The Beatles (1964) “I Feel Love” by Donna Summer (1977) “I Fought the Law” by The Clash (1979) “I Get Around” by The Beach Boys (1964) “I Got You (I Feel Good)” by James Brown (1965) “I Got You Babe” by Sonny & Cher (1965) “I Heard it Through the Grapevine” by Marvin Gaye (1968) “I Hope That I Don’t Fall In Love With You” by Tom Waits (1973) “I Just Called to Say I Love You” by Stevie Wonder (1984) “I Just Want to Make Love to You” by Muddy Waters (1954) “I Love Rock and Roll” by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts (1981) “I Melt With You” by Modern English (1982) “I Only Have Eyes For You” by The Flamingos (1959) “I Only Wanna Be With You” by Dusty Springfield (1963) “I Put a Spell On You” by Screamin’ Jay Hawkins (1956) “I Saw Her Standing There” by The Beatles (1963) “I Saw the Light” by Hank Williams (1948) “I Shot the Sheriff” by Bob Marley & the Wailers (1974) “I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For” by U2 (1987) “I Walk on Guilded Splinters” by Dr. John (1968) “I Walk the Line” by Johnny Cash (1956) “I Wanna Be Sedated” by Ramones (1978) “I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend” by Ramones (1976) “I Wanna Be Your Dog” by The Stooges (1969) “I Want You Back” by The Jackson 5 (1969) “I Want You to Want Me” by Cheap Trick (1977) “I Want to Hold Your Hand” by The Beatles (1963) “I Will Survive” by Gloria Gaynor (1978) “If I Had a Hammer (The Hammer Song)” by The Weavers (1949) “If I Were a Carpenter” by Bobby Darin (1966) “If You’ve Got the Money I’ve Got the Time” by Lefty Frizzell (1950) “Imagine” by John Lennon (1971) “Immigrant Song” by Led Zeppelin (1970) “In Dreams” by Roy Orbison (1963) “In My Life” by The Beatles (1965) “In the Air Tonight” by Phil Collins (1981) “In the City” by The Jam (1977) “In the Midnight Hour” by Wilson Pickett (1965) “In the Mood” by Glenn Miller (1939) “In the Pines (Where Did You Sleep Last Night?)” by Lead Belly (1944) “Incense and Peppermints” by Strawberry Alarm Clock (1967) “Indian Love Call” by Slim Whitman (1952) “Instant Karma!” by John Lennon (1970) “Invisible Touch” by Genesis (1986) “Iron Man” by Black Sabbath (1970) “It Was a Very Good Year” by Frank Sinatra (1965) “It Wasn’t God Who Made Honky Tonk Angels” by Kitty Wells (1952) “It’s Not Unusual” by Tom Jones (1965) “It’s Still Rock and Roll to Me” by Billy Joel (1980) “It’s Too Late” by Carole King (1971) “It’s Too Soon to Know” by The Orioles (1948) “It’s the End of the World as we Know It (And I Feel Fine)” by R.E.M (1987) “It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year” by Andy Williams (1963) “I’d Rather Go Blind” by Etta James (1968) “I’ll Be Around” by The Spinners (1972) “I’ll Feel a Whole Lot Better” by The Byrds (1965) “I’ll Take You There” by The Staple Singers (1972) “I’m Eighteen” by Alice Cooper (1971) “I’m So Lonesome I Could Cry” by Hank Williams (1949) “I’m Sorry” by Brenda Lee (1960) “I’m Waiting For the Man” by The Velvet Underground (1967) “I’m a Believer” by The Monkees (1966) “I’ve Got a Woman” by Ray Charles (1954) “Jack and Diane” by John Mellencamp (1982) “Jailbreak” by Thin Lizzy (1976) “Jailhouse Rock” by Elvis Presley (1957) “Jambalaya” by Hank Williams (1952) “Jealous Guy” by John Lennon (1971) “Jessica” by The Allman Brothers Band (1973) “Jim Dandy” by Lavern Baker (1956) “Jive Talkin’” by The Bee Gees (1975) “Johnny B. Goode” by Chuck Berry (1958) “Jolene” by Dolly Parton (1973) “Joy to the World” by Three Dog Night (1970) “Jumpin’ Jack Flash” by The Rolling Stones (1968) “Jump” by Van Halen (1984) “Just Can’t Get Enough” by Depeche Mode (1981) “Just Like Heaven” by The Cure (1987) “Just Like Honey” by The Jesus and Mary Chain (1985) “Just My Imagination (Running Away With Me)” by The Temptations (1971) “Just What I Needed” by The Cars (1978) “Just the Way You Are” by Billy Joel (1977) “Karn Evil 9” by Emerson, Lake and Palmer (1973) “Kashmir” by Led Zeppelin (1975) “Keep On the Sunny Side” by The Carter Family (1928) “Kick Out the Jams” by MC5 (1969) “Kicks” by Paul Revere & the Raiders (1966) “Kids in America” by Kim Wilde (1981) “Killer Queen” by Queen (1974) “Killing Me Softly With His Song” by Roberta Flack (1973) “King of Rock” by Run-DMC (1985) “King of the Road” by Roger Miller (1965) “Kisses Sweeter Than Wine” by The Weavers (1950) “Knock On Wood” by Eddie Floyd (1966) “Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door” by Bob Dylan (1973) “Kodachrome” by Paul Simon (1973) “La Bamba” by Ritchie Valens (1958) “La Grange” by ZZ Top (1973) “La Vie En Rose” by Edith Piaf (1948) “Land of 1000 Dances” by Wilson Pickett (1966) “Land of Confusion” by Genesis (1986) “Landslide” by Fleetwood Mac (1975) “Lawdy Miss Clawdy” by Lloyd Price (1952) “Layla” by Derek and the Dominos (1970) “Le Freak” by Chic (1978) “Leader of the Pack” by The Shangri-Las (1964) “Lean On Me” by Bill Withers (1972) “Leaving On A Jet Plane” by Peter, Paul, and Mary (1967) “Let it Be” by The Beatles (1970) “Let the Good Times Roll” by Louis Jordan (1946) “Let’s Get It On” by Marvin Gaye (1973) “Let’s Go Crazy” by Prince & the Revolution (1984) “Let’s Stay Together” by Al Green (1971) “Levon” by Elton John (1971) “Life in the Fast Lane” by The Eagles (1976) “Light My Fire” by The Doors (1967) “Like a Rolling Stone” by Bob Dylan (1965) “Like a Virgin” by Madonna (1984) “Limelight” by Rush (1981) “Linus and Lucy” by The Vince Giraldi Trio (1965) “Lipstick On Your Collar” by Connie Francis (1959) “Little Deuce Coupe” by The Beach Boys (1963) “Little Lies” by Fleetwood Mac (1987) “Little Red Corvette” by Prince (1982) “Live and Let Die” by Paul McCartney & Wings (1973) “Living After Midnight” by Judas Priest (1980) “Living in America” by James Brown (1986) “Livin’ Thing” by Electric Light Orchestra (1976) “Livin’ on a Prayer” by Bon Jovi (1986) “Lola” by The Kinks (1970) “London Calling” by The Clash (1979) “Lonely Teardrops” by Jackie Wilson (1958) “Long Cool Woman (In a Black Dress)” by The Hollies (1971) “Long Gone Lonesome Blues” by Hank Williams (1950) “Long Tall Sally” by Little Richard (1956) “Lookin’ Out My Back Door” by Creedence Clearwater Revival (1970) “Louie Louie” by The Kingsmen (1963) “Love Her Madly” by The Doors (1971) “Love Hurts” by The Everly Brothers (1960) “Love Me Do” by The Beatles (1962) “Love Me Two Times” by The Doors (1967) “Love Potion No. 9” by The Clovers (1959) “Love Will Tears Us Apart” by Joy Division (1980) “Love in Vain” by Robert Johnson (1937) “Love is the Drug” by Roxy Music (1975) “Love, Reign O’er Me” by The Who (1973) “Lovesick Blues” by Hank Williams (1949) “Low Rider” by War (1975) “Lucille” by Little Richard (1957) “Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds” by The Beatles (1967) “Lust for Life” by Iggy Pop (1977) “Mack the Knife” by Bobby Darrin (1959) “Mad World” by Tears for Fears (1983) “Maggie May” by Rod Stewart (1971) “Magic Bus” by The Who (1968) “Magic Carpet Ride” by Steppenwolf (1968) “Magic Man” by Heart (1976) “Maiden Voyage” by Herbie Hancock (1965) “Make the World Go Away” by Eddy Arnold (1965) “Mannish Boy” by Muddy Waters (1955) “Many Rivers to Cross” by Jimmy Cliff (1969) “Maple Leaf Rag” by Scott Joplin (1916) “Margaritaville” by Jimmy Buffett (1977) “Master of Puppets” by Metallica (1986) “Matchbox Blues” by Blind Lemon Jefferson (1927) “Matchbox” by Carl Perkins (1956) “Maybellene” by Chuck Berry (1955) “Me and Bobby McGee” by Janis Joplin (1971) “Me and Julio Down By the Schoolyard” by Paul Simon (1972) “Mellow Yellow” by Donovan (1966) “Memphis Blues” by W.C. Handy (1912) “Message in a Bottle” by The Police (1979) “Midnight Train to Georgia” by Gladys Knight & the Pips (1973) “Minnie the Moocher” by Cab Calloway (1931) “Misirlou” by Dick Dale (1962) “Mississippi Queen” by Mountain (1970) “Misunderstanding” by Genesis (1980) “Money (That’s What I Want)” by Barrett Strong (1959) “Money Honey” by The Drifters (1953) “Money for Nothing” by Dire Straits (1985) “Money” by Pink Floyd (1973) “Monster Mash” by Bobby “Boris” Pickett & The Crypt-Kickers (1962) “Moondance” by Van Morrison (1970) “More Than a Feeling” by Boston (1976) “Mother” by John Lennon (1970) “Motor City is Burning” by MC5 (1969) “Motor City is Burning” by MC5 (1969) “Move On Up a Little Higher” by Mahalia Jackson (1948) “Movin’ Out (Anthony’s Song)” by Billy Joel (1977) “Mr. Blue Sky” by Electric Light Orchestra (1977) “Mr. Tambourine Man” by The Byrds (1965) “Mrs. Robinson” by Simon & Garfunkel (1968) “Mule Skinner Blues” by Bill Monroe (1940) “Mustang Sally” by Wilson Pickett (1966) “My Favorite Things” by John Coltrane (1960) “My Generation” by The Who (1965) “My Girl Josephine” by Fats Domino (1960) “My Girl” by The Temptations (1964) “My Sharona” by The Knack (1979) “My Sweet Lord” by George Harrison (1970) “My Way” by Frank Sinatra (1969) “Mystery Train” by Elvis Presley (1955) “Nasty” by Janet Jackson (1986) “Never Turn Your Back On Mother Nature” by Sparks (1974) “New Year’s Day” by U2 (1983) “No More Mr. Nice Guy” by Alice Cooper (1973) “No One Like You” by Scorpions (1982) “No Particular Place to Go” by Chuck Berry (1964) “No Sleep Till Brooklyn” by Beastie Boys (1986) “No Woman No Cry” by Bob Marley & the Wailers (1974) “Nobody Knows When You’re Down and Out” by Bessie Smith (1929) “Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)” by The Beatles (1965) “Not Fade Away” by Buddy Holly & the Crickets (1957) “Ode to Billie Joe” by Bobbie Gentry (1967) “Oh, Pretty Woman” by Roy Orbison (1964) “Ohio” by Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young (1970) “Okie from Muskogee” by Merle Haggard (1969) “Old Man” by Neil Young (1972) “Ol’ Man River” by Paul Robeson (1936) “On Top of Old Smokey” by The Weavers (1951) “On the Road Again” by Willie Nelson (1980) “Once in a Lifetime” by Talking Heads (1980) “One Fine Day” by The Chiffons (1963) “One O’Clock Jump” by Count Bassie (1937) “One Way or Another” by Blondie (1978) “Only You (And You Alone)” by The Platters (1955) “Only the Good Die Young” by Billy Joel (1977) “Only the Lonely” by Roy Orbison (1959) “Orion” by Metallica (1986) “Over the Rainbow” by Judy Garland (1939) “Owner of a Lonely Heart” by Yes (1983) “Paint it, Black” by The Rolling Stones (1966) “Panama” by Van Halen (1984) “Pancho and Lefty” by Merle Haggard & Willie Nelson (1983) “Papa Don’t Preach” by Madonna (1986) “Papa Was a Rolling Stone” by The Temptations (1972) “Papa's Got a Brand New Bag (Pts 1 & 2)” by James Brown (1965) “Paradise City” by Guns N Roses (1987) “Paradise by the Dashboard Light” by Meat Loaf (1977) “Paranoid” by Black Sabbath (1970) “Peace Frog” by The Doors (1970) “Peace Sells” by Megadeth (1986) “Peace Train” by Cat Stevens (1971) “Peace of Mind” by Boston (1976) “Peggy Sue” by Buddy Holly & the Crickets (1957) “Penny Lane” by The Beatles (1967) “People Are Strange” by The Doors (1967) “People Get Ready” by The Impressions (1965) “Perfect Day” by Lou Reed (1972) “Personality Crisis” by New York Dolls (1973) “Personality” by Lloyd Price (1959) “Photograph” by Def Leppard (1983) “Piano Man” by Billy Joel (1973) “Piece of My Heart” by Big Brother & the Holding Company (1968) “Pinball Wizard” by The Who (1969) “Planet Rock” by Afrika Bambaataa (1982) “Play That Funky Music” by Wild Cherry (1976) “Pleasant Valley Sunday” by The Monkees (1967) “Please Mr. Postman” by The Marvelettes (1961) “Please, Please, Please” by James Brown & the Famous Flames (1956) “Poor Little Fool” by Ricky Nelson (1958) “Positively 4th Street” by Bob Dylan (1965) “Pressure Drop” by Toots & the Maytals (1970) “Pride (In the Name of Love)” by U2 (1984) “Private Dancer” by Tina Turner (1984) “Private Eyes” by Hall & Oates (1981) “Proud Mary” by Creedence Clearwater Revival (1969) “Psycho Killer” by Talking Heads (1977) “Puff (The Magic Dragon)” by Peter, Paul, and Mary (1963) “Pump It Up” by Elvis Costello & the Attractions (1978) “Purple Haze” by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (1967) “Purple Rain” by Prince & the Revolution (1984) “Puttin’ On the Ritz” by Irving Berlin (1930) “Questions” by The Moody Blues (1970) “R.O.C.K in the U.S.A” by John Mellencamp (1985) “Radio Free Europe” by R.E.M (1981) “Rain Dogs” by Tom Waits (1985) “Rainbow in the Dark” by Dio (1983) “Raining Blood” by Slayer (1986) “Ramble On” by Led Zeppelin (1969) “Ramblin’ Man” by The Allman Brothers Band (1973) “Rapper’s Delight” by The Sugarhill Gang (1979) “Rapture” by Blondie (1980) “Raspberry Beret” by Prince & the Revolution (1985) “Rave On!” by Buddy Holly & the Crickets (1958) “Re-Make/Re-Model” by Roxy Music (1972) “Reach Out I’ll Be There” by The Four Tops (1966) “Rebel Rebel” by David Bowie (1974) “Rebel Rouser” by Duane Eddy (1958) “Redemption Song” by Bob Marley & the Wailers (1980) “Reelin’ in the Years” by Steely Dan (1972) “Refugee” by Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers (1979) “Respect” by Aretha Franklin (1967) “Return of the Grievous Angel” by Gram Parsons (1974) “Revolution” by The Beatles (1968) “Rhapsody in Blue” by George Gershwin (1924) “Rhiannon (Will You Ever Win)” by Fleetwood Mac (1975) “Ride My See-Saw” by The Moody Blues (1968) “Ride the Lightning” by Metallica (1984) “Riders on the Storm” by The Doors (1971) “Right Place Wrong Time” by Dr. John (1973) “Rikki Don’t Lose That Number” by Steely Dan (1974) “Ring of Fire” by Johnny Cash (1963) “River Deep Mountain High” by Ike & Tina Turner (1966) “Rivers of Babylon” by The Melodians (1970) “Roadhouse Blues” by The Doors (1970) “Rock Lobster” by The B-52’s (1978) “Rock With You” by Michael Jackson (1979) “Rock and Roll All Nite” by Kiss (1975) “Rock and Roll Music” by Chuck Berry (1957) “Rock and Roll” by Led Zeppelin (1971) “Rock of Ages” by Def Leppard (1983) “Rock the Casbah” by The Clash (1982) “Rock the Joint” by Bill Haley & the Saddlemen (1952) “Rock ‘n’ Roll High School” by Ramones (1979) “Rocket 88” by Jackie Brenston (1951) “Rocket Man (I Think It’s Going to Be a Long, Long Time)” by Elton John (1972) “Roll Over Beethoven” by Chuck Berry (1956) “Rollin’ Stone” by Muddy Waters (1950) “Rosalita (Come Out Tonight)” by Bruce Springsteen & the E Street Band (1973) “Roundabout” by Yes (1971) “Roxanne” by The Police (1978) “Ruby Tuesday” by The Rolling Stones (1967) “Rumble!” by Link Wray & his Wray Men (1958) “Run Like Hell” by Pink Floyd (1979) “Run Through the Jungle” by Creedence Clearwater Revival (1970) “Run to the Hills” by Iron Maiden (1982) “Runaround Sue” by Dion (1961) “Runaway” by Del Shannon (1961) “Runnin’ With the Devil” by Van Halen (1978) “Sail Away” by Randy Newman (1972) “Sailing” by Rod Stewart (1975) “San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)” by Scott McKenzie (1967) “Saturday Night Fish Fry” by Louis Jordan (1949) “Saturday Night’s Alright for Fighting” by Elton John (1973) “Saturday Night” by Bay City Rollers (1974) “Saturday in the Park” by Chicago (1972) “Save the Last Dance for Me” by The Drifters (1960) “Say You Say Me” by Lionel Richie (1986) “Say it Loud - I’m Black and Proud” by James Brown (1968) “Scenes From an Italian Restaurant” by Billy Joel (1977) “School Days” by Chuck Berry (1957) “School’s Out” by Alice Cooper (1972) “Scottish Tea” by The Amboy Dukes (1968) “Screaming for Vengeance” by Judas Priest (1982) “Search and Destroy” by The Stooges (1973) “See Emily Play” by Pink Floyd (1967) “See See Rider” by Ma Rainey (1924) “See That My Grave is Kept Clean” by Blind Lemon Jefferson (1927) “See-Line Woman” by Nina Simone (1964) “Seek and Destroy” by Metallica (1983) “Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)” by Journey (1983) “September Gurls” by Big Star (1974) “September” by Earth, Wind and Fire (1978) “Seven Year Ache” by Rosanne Cash (1981) “Sh-Boom” by The Chords (1954) “Shadowplay” by Joy Division (1979) “Shake, Rattle and Roll” by Big Joe Turner (1954) “Shangri-La” by The Kinks (1969) “Sharp Dressed Man” by ZZ Top (1983) “She Loves You” by The Beatles (1963) “She Sells Sanctuary” by The Cult (1985) “Sheena is a Punk Rocker” by Ramones (1977) “Sherry” by The Four Season (1962) “She’s Gone” by Hall & Oates (1973) “She’s Got You” by Patsy Cline (1963) “She’s Lost Control” by Joy Division (1979) “She’s Not There” by The Zombies (1964) “Shine On You Crazy Diamond” by Pink Floyd (1975) “Shining Star” by Earth, Wind and Fire (1975) “Shop Around” by Smokey Robinson & The Miracles (1960) “Should I Stay or Should I Go” by The Clash (1982) “Shout (Pt. 1 & 2)” by The Isley Brothers (1959) “Shout at the Devil” by Motley Crue (1983) “Shout” by Tears for Fears (1983) “Silly Love Songs” by Paul McCartney & Wings (1976) “Simple Man” by Lynyrd Skynyrd (1973) “Sincerely” by The Moonglows (1954) “Sing, Sing, Sing (With a Swing)” by Benny Goodman (1937) “Singin’ in the Rain” by Gene Kelly (1952) “Sister Golden Hair” by America (1975) “Sister Ray” by The Velvet Underground (1968) “Sixty Minute Man” by The Dominoes (1951) “Sledgehammer” by Peter Gabriel (1986) “Sloop John B” by The Beach Boys (1966) “Slow Ride” by Foghat (1975) “Small Town” by John Mellencamp (1985) “Smoke on the Water” by Deep Purple (1972) “Smokestack Lightning” by Howlin’ Wolf (1956) “Smooth Criminal” by Michael Jackson (1987) “Snatch and Grab It” by Julia Lee (1947) “So What” by Miles Davis (1959) “Solitary Man” by Neil Diamond (1966) “Solo Flight” by Charlie Christian (1941) “Solsbury Hill” by Peter Gabriel (1977) “Some Kind of Wonderful” by Grand Funk Railroad (1974) “Somebody to Love” by Jefferson Airplane (1967) “Somebody to Love” by Queen (1976) “Something’s Got a Hold On Me” by Etta James (1962) “Something” by The Beatles (1969) “Somethin’ Else” by Eddie Cochran (1959) “Son of a Preacher Man” by Dusty Springfield (1968) “Sonic Reducer” by The Dead Boys (1977) “Soul Man” by Sam & Dave (1967) “Southern Man” by Neil Young (1970) “Space Oddity” by David Bowie (1969) “Space Truckin’” by Deep Purple (1972) “Spanish Harlem” by Ben E. King (1961) “Spirit in the Sky” by Norman Greenbaum (1969) “Splish Splash” by Bobby Darrin (1958) “St. Louis Blues” by Bessie Smith (1925) “Stack O’Lee” by Mississippi John Hurt (1928) “Stagger Lee” by Lloyd Price (1959) “Stairway to Heaven” by Led Zeppelin (1971) “Stand By Me” by Ben E. King (1961) “Stand By Your Man” by Tammy Wynette (1968) “Stardust” by Hoagy Charmichael & His Pals (1927) “Start Me Up” by The Rolling Stones (1981) “Stayin’ Alive” by The Bee Gees (1977) “Still Crazy After All These Years” by Paul Simon (1975) “Stop! In the Name of Love” by The Supremes (1965) “Stormy Weather” by Lena Horne (1949) “Straighten Up and Fly Right” by The King Cole Trio (1944) “Strange Fruit” by Billie Holiday (1939) “Strange Magic” by Electric Light Orchestra (1975) “Stranglehold” by Ted Nugent (1975) “Strawberry Fields Forever” by The Beatles (1967) “Substitute” by The Who (1966) “Subterranean Homesick Blues” by Bob Dylan (1965) “Suffragette City” by David Bowie (1972) “Sugar Magnolia” by Grateful Dead (1970) “Suite: Judy Blye Eyes” by Crosby, Stills, and Nash (1969) “Sultans of Swing” by Dire Straits (1978) “Summer Breeze” by Seals & Croft (1972) “Summer in the City” by Lovin’ Spoonful (1966) “Summertime Blues” by Blue Cheer (1968) “Summertime Blues” by Eddie Cochran (1958) “Sunday Bloody Sunday” by U2 (1983) “Sunday Morning Coming Down” by Johnny Cash (1970) “Sundown” by Gordon Lightfoot (1974) “Sunshine of Your Love” by Cream (1967) “Superfreak” by Rick James (1981) “Superstar” by The Carpenters (1971) “Superstition” by Stevie Wonder (1972) “Surf City” by Jan & Dean (1963) “Surfin’ Bird” by The Trashmen (1963) “Surfin’ Safari” by The Beach Boys (1962) “Surfin’ USA” by The Beach Boys (1963) “Surrender” by Cheap Trick (1978) “Suspicious Minds” by Elvis Presley (1969) “Sussudio” by Phil Collins (1985) “Suzzane” by Leonard Cohen (1967) “Swanee” by Al Jolson (1919) “Sweet Caroline” by Neil Diamond (1969) “Sweet Child O’Mine” by Guns N Roses (1987) “Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)” by Eurythmics (1983) “Sweet Emotion” by Aerosmith (1975) “Sweet Home Alabama” by Lynyrd Skynyrd (1974) “Sweet Jane” by The Velvet Underground (1970) “Sweet Little Sixteen” by Chuck Berry (1958) “Swinging on a Star” by Bing Crosby (1944) “Sympathy For the Devil” by The Rolling Stones (1968) “T for Texas (Blue Yodel #1)” by Jimmie Rodgers (1927) “Tainted Love” by Soft Cell (1981) “Take Five” by Dave Brubeck (1959) “Take It Easy” by The Eagles (1972) “Take Me Home, Country Roads” by John Denver (1971) “Take Me Home” by Phil Collins (1985) “Take My Breath Away” by Berlin (1986) “Take On Me” by A-ha (1984) “Take the “A” Train” by Duke Ellington (1941) “Takin’ Care of Business” by Bachman-Turner Overdrive (1973) “Tales of Brave Ulysses” by Cream (1967) “Tangled Up in Blue” by Bob Dylan (1975) “Tears on My Pillow” by Little Anthony & the Imperials (1958) “Teenage Kicks” by The Undertones (1978) “Telstar” by The Tornados (1963) “Tennessee Waltz” by Patti Page (1950) “Tequila” by The Champs (1958) “Texarkana Baby” by Eddy Arnold (1939) “Texas Flood” by Stevie Ray Vaughan & Double Trouble (1983) “Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin)” by Sly & the Family Stone (1969) “That Smell” by Lynyrd Skynyrd (1977) “That’ll Be the Day” by Buddy Holly & the Crickets (1957) “That’s All Right Mama” by Arthur “Big Boy” Crudup (1946) “That’s All Right” by Elvis Presley (1954) “That’s Amore” by Dean Martin (1953) “The Afternoon: Forever Afternoon” by The Moody Blues (1967) “The Ballroom Blitz” by Sweet (1973) “The Boxer” by Simon & Garfunkel (1969) “The Boys Are Back in Town” by Thin Lizzy (1976) “The Chain” by Fleetwood Mac (1977) “The Christmas Song” by Nat “King” Cole (1946) “The Devil Went Down to Georgia” by The Charlie Daniels Band (1979) “The End” by The Doors (1967) “The Entertainer” by Scott Joplin (1902) “The Fat Man” by Fats Domino (1950) “The Gambler” by Kenny Rogers (1978) “The Girl From Ipanema” by Stan Getz & Joao Gilberto, w/ Astrud Gilbreto (1963) “The Gold Digger’s Song (We’re in the Money)” by Ginger Rogers (1933) “The Great Pretender” by The Platters (1955) “The Guns of Brixton” by The Clash (1979) “The Hellion/Electric Eye” by Judas Priest (1982) “The Honeydripper” by Joe Liggins (1945) “The House I Live In” by Frank Sinatra (1946) “The House of the Rising Sun” by The Animals (1964) “The Joker” by The Steve Miller Band (1973) “The Letter” by The Box Tops (1967) “The Lion Sleeps Tonight” by The Tokens (1961) “The Man Who Sold the World” by David Bowie (1970) “The Message” by Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five (1982) “The Midnight Special” by Lead Belly (1936) “The Needle and the Damage Done” by Neil Young (1972) “The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down” by The Band (1969) “The Night: Nights in White Satin” by The Moody Blues (1967) “The One I Love” by R.E.M (1987) “The Pink Panther Theme” by Henry Mancini (1964) “The Power of Love” by Huey Lewis & the News (1985) “The Pretender” by Jackson Browne (1976) “The Revolution Will Not Be Televised” by Gil-Scott Heron (1970) “The Rubberband Man” by The Spinners (1976) “The Sound of Silence” by Simon & Garfunkel (1965) “The Spirit of Radio” by Rush (1980) “The Story in Your Eyes” by The Moody Blues (1971) “The Thrill is Gone” by B.B. King (1969) “The Tide is High” by Blondie (1980) “The Times They Are a-Changin’” by Bob Dylan (1964) “The Trooper” by Iron Maiden (1983) “The Twist” by Chubby Checker (1960) “The Wanderer” by Dion (1961) “The Weight” by The Band (1968) “The Wind Cries Mary” by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (1967) “The Winner Takes it All” by ABBA (1980) “Theme from Jaws” by John Williams (1975) “Theme from Shaft” by Isaac Hayes (1971) “There is a Light That Never Goes Out” by The Smiths (1986) “This Land is Your Land” by Woody Guthrie (1944) “Three Little Birds” by Bob Marley & the Wailers (1977) “Thriller” by Michael Jackson (1982) “Thunder Road” by Bruce Springsteen (1975) “Ticket to Ride” by The Beatles (1965) “Tight Rope” by Leon Russell (1970) “Time After Time” by Cyndi Lauper (1983) “Time Has Come Today” by The Chambers Brothers (1967) “Time of the Season” by The Zombies (1968) “Time” by Pink Floyd (1973) “Tiny Dancer” by Elton John (1971) “To Be Young, Gifted and Black” by Nina Simone (1970) “Tom Dooley” by The Kingston Trio (1958) “Tom Sawyer” by Rush (1981) “Tom Traubert’s Blues (Four Sheets to the Wind in Copenhagen)” by Tom Waits (1976) “Tomorrow Never Knows” by The Beatles (1966) “Touch Me” by The Doors (1968) “Touch of Grey” by Grateful Dead (1987) “Train in Vain (Stand by Me)” by The Clash (1979) “Trans-Europe Express” by Kraftwerk (1977) “Travelin’ Man” by Ricky Nelson (1961) “True Faith” by New Order (1987) “Try a Little Tenderness” by Otis Redding (1966) “Tumbling Dice” by The Rolling Stones (1972) “Turn the Page” by Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band (1973) “Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There is a Season)” by The Byrds (1965) “Tusk” by Fleetwood Mac (1979) “Tutti Frutti” by Little Richard (1955) “Twist and Shout” by The Beatles (1963) “Twist and Shout” by The Isley Brothers (1962) “Twistin’ the Night Away” by Sam Cooke (1962) “Unchained Melody” by The Righteous Brothers (1965) “Uncle John” by Grateful Dead (1970) “Under My Thumb” by The Rolling Stones (1966) “Under Pressure” by Queen & David Bowie (1981) “Under the Boardwalk” by The Drifters (1964) “Unforgettable” by Nat “King” Cole (1951) “Universal Soldier” by Donovan (1965) “Up on Cripple Creek” by The Band (1969) “Uptown Girl” by Billy Joel (1983) “Us and Them” by Pink Floyd (1973) “Video Killed the Radio Star” by The Buggles (1979) “Virginia Plain” by Roxy Music (1972) “Viva Las Vegas” by Elvis Presley (1964) “Voodoo Child (Slight Return)” by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (1968) “Wabash Cannonball” by Roy Acuff (1947) “Wake Up Little Susie” by The Everly Brothers (1957) “Walk Away Renee” by The Left Banke (1966) “Walk Don’t Run” by The Ventures (1960) “Walk Like a Man” by The Four Seasons (1963) “Walk Like an Egyptian” by The Bangles (1986) “Walk On By” by Dionne Warwick (1964) “Walk This Way” by Aerosmith (1975) “Walk This Way” by Run-DMC ft. Aerosmith (1986) “Walk of Life” by Dire Straits (1985) “Walk on the Wild Side” by Lou Reed (1972) “Walking on the Moon” by The Police (1979) “Walking the Floor Over You” by Ernest Tubbb (1941) “Wanted Dead or Alive” by Bon Jovi (1987) “War Pigs” by Black Sabbath (1970) “War” by Edwin Starr (1970) “Waterloo Sunset” by The Kinks (1967) “Waterloo” by ABBA (1974) “We Are the Champions” by Queen (1977) “We Are the World” by USA for Africa (1985) “We Belong” by Pat Benatar (1984) “We Don’t Need Another Hero (Thunderdome)” by Tina Turner (1985) “We Gotta Get Out of This Place” by The Animals (1965) “We Shall Be Free” by Woody Guthrie & Lead Belly (1944) “We Will Rock You” by Queen (1977) “Welcome to My Nightmare” by Alice Cooper (1975) “Welcome to the Jungle” by Guns N Roses (1987) “Welcome to the Machine” by Pink Floyd (1975) “Werewolves of London” by Warren Zevon (1978) “West End Blues” by Louis Armstrong (1928) “We’re An American Band” by Grand Funk Railroad (1973) “We’ve Only Just Begun” by The Carpenters (1970) “What Do I Get” by The Buzzcocks (1978) “What You Need” by INXS (1985) “What a Difference a Day Made” by Dinah Washington (1959) “What a Wonderful World” by Louis Armstrong (1968) “What’d I Say (Pt. 1 & 2)” by Ray Charles (1958) “What’s Going On” by Marvin Gaye (1971) “What’s Love Got to Do With It” by Tina Turner (1984) “When Doves Cry” by Prince & the Revolution (1984) “When You Wish Upon a Star” by Cliff Edwards (1940) “When a Man Loves a Woman” by Percy Sledge (1966) “When the Levee Breaks” by Led Zeppelin (1971) “Where Did Our Love Go” by The Supremes (1964) “Where the Streets Have No Names” by U2 (1987) “While My Guitar Gently Weeps” by The Beatles (1968) “Whip It” by Devo (1980) “Whipping Post” by The Allman Brothers Band (1969) “White Christmas” by Bing Crosby (1942) “White Rabbit” by Jefferson Airplane (1967) “White Riot” by The Clash (1977) “White Room” by Cream (1968) “White Wedding” by Billy Idol (1982) “Who Are You” by The Who (1978) “Who By Fire” by Leonard Cohen (1974) “Who Do You Love?” by Bo Diddley (1957) “Who Wants to Live Forever” by Queen (1986) “Whole Lotta Love” by Led Zeppelin (1969) “Whole Lotta Shakin’ Going On” by Jerry Lee Lewis (1957) “Who’s Sorry Now” by Connie Francis (1958) “Why Can’t I Be You?” by The Cure (1987) “Why Can’t This Be Love” by Van Halen (1986) “Why Do Fools Fall in Love?” by Frankie Lymon & the Teenagers (1956) “Wichita Lineman” by Glen Campbell (1968) “Wild Horses” by The Rolling Stones (1971) “Wild Thing” by The Troggs (1966) “Wildwood Flower” by The Carter Family (1928) “Will You Love Me Tomorrow” by The Shirelles (1960) “Wimoweh” by The Weavers (1951) “Wipe Out!” by The Surfaris (1962) “Wish You Were Here” by Pink Floyd (1975) “With or Without You” by U2 (1987) “Without You” by Harry Nilsson (1971) “Wonderful Tonight” by Eric Clapton (1977) “Wonderful World” by Sam Cooke (1960) “Won’t Get Fooled Again” by The Who (1971) “Woodstock” by Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young (1970) “Wooly Bully” by Sam the Sham & the Pharaohs (1965) “Working Class Hero” by John Lennon (1970) “Working Man” by Rush (1974) “Wouldn’t it Be Nice” by The Beach Boys (1966) “Yakety Yak” by The Coasters (1958) “Year of the Cat” by Al Stewart (1976) “Yellow Submarine” by The Beatles (1966) “Yesterday” by The Beatles (1965) “You Ain’t Seen Nothing Yet” by Bachman-Turner Overdrive (1974) “You Are My Sunshine” by Jimmie Davis (1940) “You Can Call Me Al” by Paul Simon (1986) “You Can’t Always Get What You Want” by The Rolling Stones (1969) “You Don’t Have to Say You Love Me” by Dusty Springfield (1966) “You Give Love a Bad Name” by Bon Jovi (1986) “You Got Another Thing Comin’” by Judas Priest (1982) “You Keep Me Hangin’ On” by The Supremes (1966) “You Make My Dreams” by Hall & Oates (1980) “You Really Got Me” by The Kinks (1964) “You Shook Me All Night Long” by AC/DC (1980) “You Song” by Elton John (1970) “Young Americans” by David Bowie (1975) “Young Lust” by Pink Floyd (1979) “Your Cheatin’ Heart” by Hank Williams (1953) “Your Love” by The Outfield (1985) “You’re Gonna Miss Me” by The 13th Floor Elevators (1966) “You’re My Best Friend” by Queen (1975) “You’re No Good” by Linda Ronstadt (1974) “You’re So Vain” by Carly Simon (1972) “You’ve Lost That Lovin’ Feeling” by The Righteous Brothers (1964) “Ziggy Stardust” by David Bowie (1972) “Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah” by James Baskett (1946)